mi high zoe return
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: Zoe's back out of the blue but why. Co written between me and justanotherboringbandwhore (chapter 6-14) SPOILER contains reference and inclusion of illness
1. Chapter 1

**Right in this, you need to imagine that Zoe has been away for a while and Dan has just about got over her.**

"Hey, Dan, what are you going to do?" Tom had just got into school and had seen him looking in his locker at something. "You know about the mission?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should... oh I don't know. can't you all just leave me alone?" Dan snapped before he realised what he had said. "Tom I'm sorry, I just oh look, there go our pencils." _Just in time _Dan though to himself.

They both ran together towards the secrete lift. "Hey Aneisha how are you?" Dan said to try and break the tension between him and Tom.

"Yeah. Fininally decided on which plan you think will be best for..." At this point Dan walked into the lift and shut the door behind him. "What's up with him? We have to wait now until we can go down."

"He is just a bit worked up about finding all of Zoe's siblings. I'll radio Frank so he knows."

"Hey, Frank, Dan's a bit worked up and has gone down by himself. We will be there soon."

_"Okay. could you give us a bit. There's a problem I need to talk over with you all and I think it would be easyer to talk to Dan alone."_

"Right, we will go to the end of registration and then come down."

_"Be warned that I might need you to stop and get out at any time in case something goes wrong."_

"Will do." The two of them walked off to the lesson.

**These will be short but hopefully regular. please bare in mind that I have exams coming up and lots of homework. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sos it has taken me so long, I have had so much work. Please let me know what you think. Might write a few chapters then post them gradually.**

Dan POV

"Dan, we have something really important that we need to tell you but it won't come easy." Frank was trying to approach it carefully so he didn't anger Dan "Would you like me to tell you or would you like me to get someone else? I don't mind I want you to be comfortable when I say this."

"What are you making such a fuss about?" He was starting to sound exasperated "Please just get on with it, I have had enough of everyone." Dan stood up and started to turn on Frank "I's all your fault. If you hadn't invented that genetic tracer then she would never have gone. It's all your..."

Dan had raised his fist and was about to strike when someone grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled him away. Dan was in shock when he heard a familiar voice say "Frank, are you al right?" Dan couldn't work out who it was untill he stood up and looked past franks brown hair into the eyes of the person that he hadn't thought he would see again.

"Zoe, what's happening? I don't understand." Dan then realised what he had done and went to walk out of the lift when the voice said to him again.

"If you stay, I will explain everything. But your not going to like it."

Dun dun daaaa. Sos it is short. should update soon though cos on hol. what do you think will happen? please review


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, the reason I'm back is that I can't... Frank, could we please talk in my room it seems to formal here. you can call the others and tell them while I tell Dan, I will be fine" Frank looked apprehensive but nodded and turned to the communicators to call the team down. "Follow me Dan."

Zoe loosely took Dan's hand and he followed her down a corridor he hadn't noticed before "Where are we going Zo?"

"Well, Frank sorta adopted me after what's happened, I will tell you everything in a moment. This is my bedroom..." Dan looked around the room. There was a plush white carpet with royal blue walls not too dark but enough colour. all of the bedding matched the walls and there were delicate flowers everywhere bringing out her girly side. Zoe went and drew a chair for Dan before sitting on the bed, She was expecting him to sit on the bed but he didn't.

"Will you please tell me what is going on. I am starting to get worried. Please will you just tell me." Zoe looked into his large loving eyes and a tear started to roll down her cheek. "don't cry." Dan said moving onto the bed and putting a comforting arm around her.

"Well, while I was looking for them. I ran into some trouble and well, it will be easyer to show you." Zoe lifted up her top at the back showing lots of burns and scars.

"What happened?" Dan asked while gently touching the burns to see if they were okay.

"Well, the crime minister got hold of me and after she found that we weren't a match, she started torturing me. I only just managed to get out they ave some lethal wepans they wanted to test. I have been drugged too many times and now I have to wait to see if I can still be in MI High as it has all messed with my DNA and I don't know how long I have left..." Dan was horrified

**sorry to leave on another cliff hanger. If I don't start getting more relpys then I am going to stop this fic and do something else. I need 8 reviews to continue... Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

The others POV, Frank has just told them

"I don't know what to say." Tom said first to break the silence "How did Dan take it?"

"No idea, He initially tried to punch me when I tried to calm him down enough to talk to him but then Zoe came in. She has taken him to her room and other than that, its all i know."

"you said room. Does she live here?" Aneshia asked

"yes, ive adopted her to make life easy but technically iv adopted you all so it doesn't make much difference." Frank said feeling slightly embarrassed of what he had said

" your so sweet frank. How long have they been, should we go and check on them?" tom asked again.

"No if anything goes wrong Zoe has an alarm on her wall she knows what to do." frank said not sounding convinced.

"Do we have any missions this week Frank?" Tom asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, possible sighting of the crime minister. The head want you to look into it and also we have a new mole, can you see if their safe. sorry neish, this is a tech one. Tell you what why don't you go and see if their okay, theirs a camera on the wall next door. If they are descent which I hope they are then you will be able to see them. I have an override but when Zoe disables it I can't seem to get in. It is all MI 9 protical. I am sure their okay though..."

Aneshia butted in by saying "Stop rambling they will be fine." She walked off down a corridor before turning around and saying "Where is her room Frank?"

"Down the corridor, left right and at the end. The door was painted blue while I was out and I can't get it off. trust me you can't miss it. Be quick please I'm gonna help Tom."

**Sos, have to leave it there for now but I will update soon, Hope you all like it. Again I need 15 review to continue so please review. Please let me know any ideas for the missions cos I have no ideas for missions but I know where I'm going for Zoe and Dan. Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe's POV

I could see that Dan was upset and about to cry but I also knew that he was staying strong for me. "Hey, it will be all right. Come here, I don't know we will get through this but we will." She leant in to give him a hug and he started to hug her back before he touched her back and she flinched slightly so be stood up and turned his back. "What's wrong?" Zoe having being brought up in skul had been taught not to feel pain so she had no idea what was wrong

"I touched you back, I am so sorry, I must have really hurt you." Dan trailed off scared that she would leave her for being insensitive.

"You know full well Daniel," she said putting her hands on their shoulders and turning him to face her and raising his chin so they were looking eye to eye "I was brought up in SKUL and so I don't feel pain, I have no idea how much it hurts or what pain feels like. That was part of the problem. I want you to relax, no matter what I won't leave you. understand."

"Yes, I love you Zoe" He spoke solemnly leaning in to kiss her.

"Wait, I reckon Frank is looking in, let me over ride the cam." she leant over and typed a big on the key pad on the wall "There we go, I love you Dan."

"I love you too"

Aneshas point of view.

she had been watching since Dan had gone to hug her.

"Frank, their all fine, she has just over-ridden it but they were starting to make out so they should be fine." she said sitting down

"Wait, he is toughing her back, she knows she can't, she doesn't know when it is aggravating it..."

"FRANK, give them time to themselves, " Tom said pushing him back to the chair "Come and help me with this"

Please review. this time I nee 25 reviews. A big ask but I don't have much time and I will only write if I know people are reading the story. PM me please with ideas for missions cos I don't really have any. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**READ**

**To all of those who think it's stupid to ask for reviews. I am doing it for 3 reasons. firstly I am meant to be revising and if I have to wait in between updated to write more I do my revision for my exams rather than just sitting at my computer. Secondly, it people can't be bothered to review, I might as well be revising because people don't appreciate it. Finally, I have dyslexia so for me to write this chapter it takes me about an hour and a half. So if you still aren't happy then pm me for the many more reasons.**

Rant over.

Everyone POV

"Hey Dan, Zoe. Everything okay?" Everyone was trying to be cool about it but they weren't doing it very well.

"Right, I want everyone to look at me now." Zoe said sternly as Dan went to sit down with the others "I am fine, just treat me the same as you would anyone else. So, I can't go in the field but please just include me as you would have done before hand, so please can we just get on as normal."

"Yes" "we weren't treating you differently" and "Of course" was said around the room.

"Right, we are planning to go and bring down a KORPS base so we will need all hands on deck" Frank said to Zoe so she knew what was happening "We have a new mole and we wanted to know if it was safe to listen to their advice. so everyone, get to it."

Please help me with ideas for what will happen as I have NONE, I only have ideas for Zan. please help


	7. Chapter 7

**READ**

**This is now going to be co written between me and justanotherboringbandwhore. We will be working together to write each chapter so please let us know what you think.**

The team started planning the mission where they had been told to hack the KORPS's data system from a secure location that they had been told, by the mole, had been abandoned in a hurry and so all of the computers were still up and running there but hey didn't have long to do it in.

"Okay so this is the base" Frank said, bringing up an image on the screen.

"You have to go in from this door" Zoe pointed at the door on the computer. But everyone seemed to ignored her.

After a while looking around the outside of the building Keri said "How about we go in through that door?"

"It will be heavily armed so proceed with extreme caution" Stella said with a worried look on her face. "You will need to plan everything properly."

After a while Zoe started to slip into the back ground and a bit later on she disappeared into her room.

* * *

Some time later they had finished planning the mission Dan noticed that Zoe had gone. Frank pulled up the CCTV of her room. All four of them could see Zoe on her side facing away from the camera, Her body was shaking slightly and she was clearly crying. After a minute the door opened and Dan walked in.

"Hey babe, what is the matter, Is it what happened earlier when everyone ignored you?" Dan asked sympathetically

"You noticed. So what is happening with the mission?" Zoe cuddled into Dan's chest.

"Well, me, Aneisha and Keri will go to the KORPS base and Frank and Stella will be tactical back-up. Stella agreed that you could help Tom back here if you want to?" Dan asked.

Zoe nodded, "Okay, stay safe please. I will see you when you get back"

**Please review ~ I will share all info with them**


	8. Chapter 8

Written by justanotherboringbandwhore.

* * *

_This is the journey to get to the mission base._

Dan, Neish, and Keri were in the back of the van getting ready for their mission.

"Got everything?" Frank shouted from the front, he was driving.

"Yep" Keri exclaimed.

"Make sure you run through the plan!" Stella said.

"Okay, we'll do that now" Aneisha replied.

"Okay so we are going through that entrance yeah?" Dan confirmed. Keri and Neish nodded.

"And we need to get to there" Keri said pointing to a square room in the middle of the ground floor.

"Yeah, that's where the computers are!" Tom replied over comms.

"Okay, we're here!" Frank yelled.

"Right, Mission on!" Dan grinned, jumping out of the van.

"Be careful team" Stella said worridly.

The team walked slowly into the base, with KORPS agents around every corner they were having to use their fighting skills every 5 seconds and it was tiring them out. They came to the next set of agents.

"Uuurggghhh" Keri groaned as her and Dan knocked the two agents out.

Some time later all of the KORPS agents had been knocked unconshous. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Dan noticed a flash of red hair.

"Wait, is that...?" Dan asked.

"Libi" Keri said worridly, she tried to run towards her.

"No Keri don't" Neish grabbed her, "Don't".

* * *

Please review xx


	9. Chapter 9

**This is written by me and it has loads of Zoe and Tom fluff along with a few surprises.**

Zoe had been sat in here room for about half an hour until she had the guts to get up to talk to Tom.

"Hey Tom, how are they getting on?" Zoe spoke softly making Tom jump slightly as he had forgotten that she was there with him. "You forgot I was here didn't you." Zoe said mockingly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorta, how are you?" Tom asked pulling up a chair for her and taking off his headphones and putting his ear piece back in.

"I'm okay, you didn't answer my question, how are they getting on?"

"Alright, just got into the building and they seem to be making progress." Tom said looking back at his computer to check their actual progress

"I'm glad, can I talk to you, confidentially?" She looked down at her hands and fiddling a bit with nerves.

"Sure, I have something to tell, well sorta ask you, but anyway you go first." He said turning around to look at her.

"What is pain?" She was nervous for some reason yet she didn't know why ",When Dan gets back from a mission in pain I never know what's wrong."

"Well it is a feeling somewhere in your body that is... unpleasant, lets say." Tom was a bit caught out by being asked a question like that ",Why is it suddenly bothering you, and why don't you ask Dan?"

"Well, I didn't want to sound weak. Please don't tell" Tom looked into her eyes and nodded sympathetically ",Anyway, enough of me, what was your question?"

"Well, erm, do you think Anesha likes me" Tom had gone bright red and had turned back to his computer

"Yes, have you not seen the way she looks at you. you should ask her out. I had planned to go and see the schools production of Hairspray with her but I think she would like it more with you." Zoe said sweetly

"Thanks, I will ask her when she gets back. Are you sure you are alright?" Tom asked now relaxed.

"Yes, I told you to treat me normally, would you like something to eat?" Zoe asked to break the tension between them.

"Yeah, I would love some sweet and sour rice times. I can go and get them though if you want.

"No you stay on the comms, you are needed here more than I am." She walked off down the corridor towards her kitchen to make them something to eat and drink.

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**written by justanotherboringbandwhore**

Stella and Frank were waiting anxiously for any news, this was a risky mission which could mean their whole team getting captured.

Stella was biting her nails and Frank was tapping.

Stella just gave him a look, "Sorry" he muttered.

"Team be careful" Stella whispered down the microphone, she took off her headset, "we shouldn't have sent them on this mission, it's too risky".

"Stella, they're gonna be fine" he reassured with a hand on her back, he knew she was blaming herself because she always did.

* * *

The teams POV

"Libi?" They heard Keri ask.

"But, Libi is safe in Mi9 HQ" Frank frowned.

"Um no that's not strictly true" Stella said nervously.

"What?!" Frank yelled.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"What happened?" Frank asked softly.

"She got kidnapped in a raid a few weeks ago" Stella revealed.

"Stella, Frank they know we're here, we need to get out" Neish yelled.

"Agents get out of there" Frank said worriedly.

"Dan" They heard Keri shout.

"Is that McNab?" Dan asked.

"McNab? It doesn't matter, get out of there" Frank shouted.

"Team do not risk capture" Stella said calmly.

"Get out of there guys" Frank yelled.

Stella put her arm around his shoulders, "calm down Frank, you shouting won't help them".

**Please review, thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**written by me. lost of suspense. I know it''s short but wanted the dramatics to come out of it.**

Zoe returned soon later with the two pots of rice, one each. She put them on the table and then noticed a tear trickle down his cheek. "has something happened, Tom"

"You had better talk to Frank and Stella."Tom took off his headset and gave it to her, after a minuet Zoe's face fell. Tom instinctively turned to the computer, pressed a button and then turned back to Zoe. "Are you alright?"

"what did you do on the computer?" Zoe asked putting the headset down on the desk.

"It doesn't matter, are you going to be okay?" tom asked real concern on his face. Without warning she stood up and ran towards the lift doors obviously trying to go and help them. "You won't be able to get out the entire base is on lock down."

"Why them? why now? I don't understand anything any more, WHY WAS DAN CAPTURED?"

**dun dun dahhhhh. please review. the more reviews the faster I'll update**


	12. Chapter 12

**Written by me. the bits in italics are in the phone conversation showing a change in person talking**

A short time earlier

"Dan, run, their gaining on you." Anesha shouted behind her because Dan had started to slow down due to exhaustion.

Dan hadn't been sleeping much and had also been doing most of the fighting. "I am, you get out no matter what."

"Well done Dan keep going." Keri shouted. At that moment someone had leapt and landed on Dan causing him to fall to the ground. "Frank what do we do, Dan is down?"

"Get out of there agents, you can't risk being caught we will see you by the gate, please don't get caught." Stella responded clearly having muted Frank for good measure.

* * *

All the agents were in the van speeding away from the building and back to base.

"So, what happened?" Frank asked once they had all got their breaths back.

"We saw Livi. We were going to go and get her to get her out but then we saw McNab walking with her in a KORPS uniform. Our cover is blown and he knows where we are." Anesha said first.

"Then we had to run out but we were being followed and as Dan was so tired he was caught by McNab. What are we going to do. Zoe will be heart~broken." Keri followed.

"Okay, I better put in a call to Tom telling him what happened."

* * *

"Hey Tom, it's Stella. how is everything your end?"

_"Okay, Zoe has gone to get us something to eat. I have a pretty clear idea of what your going to say, but Dan's gone hasn't he?" Making sure that Zoe wasn't listening_

"Yes, would you like me to tell her or do you want to?"

_"Could you tell her please, any idea how long you will be?"_

"About half an hour, if you need to put the base in lock down and we will let you know when we get back."

_"Okay, here she is."_

_"Has something happened Tom?" Zoe asked_

_"You had better talk to Frank and Stella."Tom took off his headset and gave it to her, after a minuet Zoe's face fell. Tom instinctively turned to the computer, pressed a button and then turned back to Zoe._

"Zoe, there has been an incident in which Dan has been captured, I want you to stay there, can you do that for me Zoe, Tom will look after you." Zoe took off the head set.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"what did you do on the computer?" Zoe asked putting the headset down on the desk._

_"It doesn't matter, are you going to be okay?" tom asked real concern on his face. Without warning she stood up and ran towards the lift doors obviously trying to go and help them. "You won't be able to get out the entire base is on lock down."_

_"Why them? why now? I don't understand anything any more, WHY WAS DAN CAPTURED?"_

**Please review xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**written by justanotherboringbandwhore**

Keri and Neish managed to get out of the building at to the gate.

Frank pulled both of the crying girls into a hug.

"Are either of you hurt?" Stella asked.

Aneisha just glared and didn't respond and Keri shook her head.

"We'd better get back" Frank said looking at Stella, who stayed silent and nodded.

They got in the van and waited for a minute, hoping that Dan could possibly come out, but he didn't.

"We have to assume the worst" Stella said firmly, Frank nodded.

"NO" Aneisha shouted, she looked like she was about to hit Stella.

"Aneisha, Stella's right" Frank whispered.

For the next 10 minutes the journey was silent, you could cut the tension with a knife.

When Frank finally pulled up outside the school, the girls quickly jumped out.

"Wait" Keri turned around, "Does Zoe know?".

"Yes" Frank muttered, straightening his tie, "We told her".

"How did she take it?" Keri asked, her and Frank walked on whilst Stella and Aneisha stayed behind to lock the van.

"As expected" Frank sighed.

Keri nodded and ran ahead, Frank then waited for Aneisha and Stella.

Keri ran into the cupboard, pulled the broom and shot down. When she reached HQ she saw Zoe sobbing quietly and Tom with his head on the desk, he was probably crying too.

"Zoe" Keri said and pulled her into a hug.

"Keri, I heard Libi was there" Zoe whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, McNab had her and she looked scared but I think she was okay" Keri replied, attempting to comfort her sister.

"Okay" Zoe whispered, Keri left it since she obviously didn't want to talk about Dan.

Stella, Frank and Aneisha came into HQ.

Aneisha walked over to Tom and hugged him tightly, both of them crying into each others shoulders.

Keri and Zoe were still hugging when Zoe suddenly pulled away, "Its all your fault" She whispered towards to Stella.

"What?" Stella asked, why was everyone blaming her? Was it her fault?

"Its your fault, you could have saved him" She said, a look of pure hate in her eyes as she walked towards Stella. Frank stepped in front of her.

"Zoe it was no one's fault" He said.

Zoe just burst into tears and Frank pulled her into a hug, "Shh".

He looked at Stella, who had a worried look on her face.

"We will get him back" Stella reassured, sitting down at the table and looking over the plans.

**Please review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Dan's POV

Dan was feeling groggy, having just woken up after given a sedative.

"Ahhh, Dan your waking up." Someone was stood in the darkness so he couldn't work out where he recognised the voice from. "There is no point struggling, you can't get out of those bonds." until then Dan hadn't realised that he was flat on his back with multiple straps holding him down.

"What am I doing here, who are you, please what's happening..." The stranger stepped into the light and Dan gasped. It was McNab. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't know if you know but I work for a thing called KORPS, and you work for MI 9. I want answers now." He bent over him and looked him in the eye.

"I will not tell you anything." He slapped him hard around the face. "You can do what you want but I protect my team, nothing you do or say will get anything out of me."

"We will see. I was your teacher, you hung around with... Anesha, Tom, Zoe and you kept going off talking to Frank. They are your team. I am right aren't I?" Dan remembered his training and kept a straight face so as not to give anything away. "Answer me boy."

Dan did nothing leading to him getting a solid punch in the stomach. He winced in pain but still didn't budge. "Right, we will leave you over night and see if we can get anything out of you in the morning. unless you want to tell me now in which case we will let you go and everything will be okay."

"I am not telling you anything, I have a few questions though, like how someone like you could end up working for KORPS?" Dan asked knowing what was coming next.

Swiftly, Dan received a massive strong blow to the side of his head. It wasn't quite enough to knock him unconscious but it left him dizzy and confused "You will answer. We have time"

**Please review, this was written by me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am going to need another co writter because I just don't have any time atm. Sorry please pm me if you fancy it.**

"Right, we go in here, you have everything you need now go get him!" Frank shouted to the SWAT team down the phone.

The team were in the building and were making their way through the hall ways. "Frank, where do we go?" They had just reached a fork in the path.

"Take the right half of you that is where Dan is being kept, the other way because we don't know what is happening here and we need to find out." Instinctively Anesha went to the right because she wanted to find her friend.

"Frank, I am gonna find Dan." Anesha spoke, "How is Zoe coping?"

"She is okay, just find him and get out. I don't want you fighting, you are there to help Dan and help him alone, do you understand?" Frank said seriously

"Yes, I am going to find him, we have just reached the cell block, we are almost there."

The team walked down to the end of the corridor and in the cell at the end a horrible sight met their eyes. Dan was lying on his back with Mr McNabb leaning over him clearly about to punch him.

Anesha ran towards McNabb and pushed him out of the way. Not caring what happened next she went to Dan and untied him before looking over his injuries, judging that he would be able to get out with assistance they started moving towards the exit.

While they were getting out they had some back up but the rest of the team was fighting the KORPS agents. "Frank, were out. Dan is going to need urgent medical attention."

"There is an MI 9 ambulance on its way now. if you go with them we will come and get you from the hospital later." Frank said breathing a sigh of relief. "Zoe, they have him, he is safe."

**sorry it's rubbish I am no good at missions, I'm good at the fluffy bits. Please review**


End file.
